


Game Night

by thecarlysutra



Series: Storm Universe [11]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: 2000s, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Drinking, Funny, Future Fic, Gambling, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: "You said you wanted to play a game," Ice said silkily.Maverick frowned. "I thought… This isn't what I had in mind."For Pink_and_Velvet, who wanted the boys with some orgasm delay.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).

  
"You said you wanted to play a game," Ice said silkily. He was on his knees between Maverick's legs, and he was concentrating on what he was doing too much to look up. 

Maverick frowned. "I thought… This isn't what I had in mind." 

"What did you have in mind, Maverick? Candyland?" 

Maverick wanted to say something cutting, but Ice had finished what he was doing down there, and stood. Surveyed his work, head cocked, hands on his hips. 

"Pretty," he said, and Maverick blushed. What he was looking at was Maverick's cock, just a little erect, with a silicone c-ring at the base. There was pressure, and a little bit of weight he wasn't used to, but despite his protestations, Maverick actually kind of liked the feel of it. 

"If you start feeling it's too tight, pain or pins and needles, don't keep it to yourself," Ice said. "But that is the only reason it comes off without my explicit permission, am I understood?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry?" 

Maverick's cheeks burned, and resistance burned in his chest, but he swallowed it down as best he could. 

"_Yes_," he said crisply. 

Ice smiled. "Good. That goes for the butt plug, too, Mav. Now get dressed; we're going to be late." 

***

This was 100% Maverick's fault, and he knew it. They'd both been stretched thin at work, and Ice had therapy and rehab on top of that, and they were in their forties, for fuck's sake, so their sex life of late mostly consisted of quick dry humping or a little rub and tug before falling asleep. Maverick had complained, Ice had taken it personally, and now Maverick was wearing a c-ring and a remote-operated vibrating butt plug at a work function, and if he did anything to interfere with either, Ice had promised to spank him so hard he couldn't sit for a week. 

Ice had the remote to the vibrator in his jacket pocket, and while Maverick was sure Ice wouldn't do anything to jeopardize either of their careers, he certainly wasn't above embarrassing him, or driving him crazy by stimulating him and denying him release. 

At least it would make this thing interesting. 

The naval base in Fallon was the town's biggest employer, and occasionally they put on these community nights, like an office party in the civilian world. Maverick didn't enjoy them, per se, but they weren't too bad. He was used to this sort of thing, community relations and what have you, after coming up on 15 years of running TOPGUN. Ice was less tolerant. In truth he was an introvert, and superficial social interaction drained him. He'd also been extra sensitive about his disability, lately, after his physical therapist told him he may need another surgery. That was why Ice's feelings had been hurt when Maverick had complained about the lag in their sex life; he thought it was his fault because of the permanent injury he had to live with. And Maverick could have told Ice no, he wasn't going to go along with this little sex game in public, but it would be good for Ice. And Maverick would do anything for Ice, he really would. 

And it's not like part of him didn't want this. A big part. 

The Navy had convinced the local casino to have a night just for NAWDC employees, and everyone had been encouraged to dress up, which was out of the ordinary at this casino or anywhere else in Fallon. Maverick had interpreted that order as slacks and a button down with his cowboy boots, and Ice was wearing suit pants and jacket over a Doobie Brothers concert tee he had owned since 1978. He was wearing proper shoes, though. Ice bought a few hundred dollars worth of chips, gave half to Maverick, and then sat down at black jack. Maverick suspected he did this solely to rest his leg, but he didn't say anything, just went to the bar. 

Jubilee was there in a silver slip dress, sipping on a pink drink with several maraschino cherries nestled amongst the ice. 

"Hey, boss man," she said. "Going stag tonight?" 

"I lost Ice at black jack."

"Because they have chairs at black jack?" 

Magnetic frowned. "You noticed that, too, huh? His leg?" 

"I have," she said evenly. "I don't think this is a convo you should be having with me, though." 

Maverick sighed. "Anything I say about it to him is the wrong thing." 

"He can be prickly." 

"You have no idea." 

The bartender arrived with Maverick's drinks.

"I think I'll head over there," he said. "You're welcome to join us." 

"I'm trying to get laid here, Commander. You're salting my game, skedaddle." 

Maverick laughed, and went to find Ice. He sat beside him at the black jack table, setting their beers down between them. 

"Are you up?" he asked. 

"I'm taking heavy fire," Ice muttered. "Down sixty already." 

"Maybe you should pace yourself." 

Without a beat, Ice's hand slipped into his pocket, and the plug inside Maverick came to life, pulsing against his prostate. He choked out a gasp, and spilled beer on his cards, his hand jerking. 

"Sorry, sorry," Maverick said as the dealer produced napkins. 

He mopped up his mess, then leaned in close to whisper against Ice's ear: "Brat." 

And that was how Maverick learned the vibrator had speed settings. Ice turned it all the way up until Maverick clutched his arm, panting. 

"Too much, Ice, please," he gasped, and Ice put it back on the lowest setting without ever looking away from his cards. 

Not that that the vibrator on its lowest setting wasn't more than enough. Pleasure pulsed through Maverick's body, and he felt himself getting harder and harder, achingly, painfully hard. He wondered how long the c-ring would keep him hard without letting him come. The last time they'd played with the vibrator, Maverick had come after about forty-five seconds, but he hadn't been wearing the ring then. 

Maverick was about to excuse himself to the bathroom to take out the plug—fuck it, he'd take the spanking—when Ice finished his drink and stood. 

"Help me to the men's room, Mav," he said. 

They didn't make it. They passed an empty banquet room on the way to the bathrooms, and Ice pulled Maverick inside, locking the door behind him. He put his arms around Maverick's neck, kissed him deep, pressing him gently against the wall. It was too much, even with Ice's soft touch; it pressed on the plug, and Maverick moaned with the added pressure. 

"You've been such a good boy tonight, Mav," Ice purred. "I think you deserve a reward for your good behavior, don't you?" 

"Ung… God, yes, _please_, Ice, please…" 

Ice sank to his knees before him, his deft fingers plucking open the front of Maverick's slacks. His cock was so hard, so swollen, and, he realized as Ice's mouth slipped over it, so sensitive. 

"Can I—can I come, Ice? Please?" 

Ice pulled back, looked up at him. "You may fire when ready, Commander." 

They both grinned, and Ice went back to work, his hot, slick mouth working Maverick's cock with skill and dedication. His hand slipped into his jacket pocket, and the plug began vibrating at peak intensity, and Ice sucked hard, and Maverick came so hard his vision blacked out for a moment. He sagged against the wall, listening to Ice finish himself off with a small cry. 

When Maverick's focus came back, Ice was cleaning him up with his handkerchief, and then he gently removed the c-ring. 

"Take out the plug," he said. 

Maverick did as he'd been asked. Ice cleaned the ring and the plug, then wrapped them up in the handkerchief. He started putting the package in his pocket, then paused. 

"Unless…" he said, then trailed off. 

Maverick pulled himself off the wall, zipped and buttoned his slacks. "Unless what?" 

"Unless you want a turn," Ice said. He bit his lip. 

Maverick smiled. He put his arms around Ice's waist, pulled him close. 

"I'll take a rain check, Ice. What I want right now is to take you home, lay you down in our bed, and show you just how much I adore you." 

Ice blushed. Maverick kissed him. He put the handkerchief bundle in his own pocket, and they walked slowly to Ice's car in the parking lot. Maverick had changed his gait when Ice had come back into his life with his injury, and for a man used to going fast, he found he didn't mind at all.  



End file.
